Through His Eyes
by PlatinumRoseLady
Summary: The Council of Elrond - from the viewpoint of one Samwise Gamgee, interloper par excellence.


                                                             Through His Eyes__

Note:  All these characters are from the incredible work of J. R.R. Tolkien.  I'm just borrowing them for a bit.  Dialogue in italics is from the film "The Lord Of The Rings:  The Fellowship Of The Ring", and belongs to Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema.  Just borrowing that, too.

**Ow. **

Dratted pebbles.

I knew I should've found somewhere else.  This ground is not meant for layin' on.

If my ol' Dad could see me now – "Samwise Gamgee!  What do you think yer doin', spyin' on Mr. Frodo like this?"  That's what he'd say.

And he'd be right, of course.

But right now, I don't much care.

"Secret meeting."  Humph!  As if I'm the type to rushing off blabberin' about what I hear!  What does Lord Elrond take me for – a Took?  'Though I suppose he'd get rather cross with me if he knew I was laying here, scrunching this grass all to bits.

Anyhow, I'm just doin' what Mr. Gandalf told me to do, ain't I?  "Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee."  That's what he said.  

'N I won't lose him, neither.

Look at him.  Sittin' there lookin' so little an' lost amongst all them Big Folk.  'Least Mr. Gandalf's sittin' right next to him.  That should make him feel a little better.  I know he likes Mr. Gandalf so.  I do too, o' course… but I'm not too proud to say that… well… I'm also a little afraid o' him.  I mean, he is a wizard, after all, and they're just not like the rest of us.  Going off for years on end, messing about with all that magical stuff.  No thank you, give me a patch of ground, and some seeds to plant in it, and I'm happy. 

I though I'd be happy here, in amongst all these elves.  And I am… I guess.  I mean, everyone's been ever so nice and helpful, and the elves are just like I'd thought they'd be.  And yet… they aren't.  They seem so sad, like they know something's wrong and they've no power to change it.  Guess that must be a new experience for them.  I'd guess that, well, them being immortal and all, that they'd get to feelin' like they could do anythin' after a bit.  

I wish I could help them.

I wish I could help Frodo more.

Wonder where Merry and Pippin have gone.  Probably off tryin' to scrounge more food from the kitchens.  I hope they aren't causin' too much trouble.  I'd go look for 'em, but I think it's best if I stay and make sure Mr. Frodo's all right.  He's gettin' so pale and sad.  I'dve thought he'd start to feel better after he was up and about, what with Lord Elrond healing him and all.

He says he's feeling better.  He tells me not to worry so much.

Well, I'm very sorry, Mr. Frodo Baggins, but I can't help but worry.  You're my friend.

No.

You're my best friend.

_"Bring forth The Ring, Frodo."_

And there it is.  The cause of this whole mess.  Doesn't look like much, if you ask me.  Just a plain looking gold ring.  But look at them all… how they whisper and point and mutter amongst themselves!

I wonder who all them others are?  I mean, 'sides Stri- erm, Aragron.  I almost didn't recognize him... quite a difference a bath and some clean clothes can make!  And fancy him being a king and all!  

A king that I almost punched.

And called "Longshanks."

**Gulp**

I hope he forgets that part.

_"Then what are we waiting for?"_

Now what's that fellow going to…?  

Oh, gracious!  What a clang!  I hope that he's alright!  Poor dwarf almost flew ten feet in the air!  And look at that axe… smashed all into pieces.  Just from hitting that Ring. 

That awful Ring.

I never thought I could hate something as much as I hate that Ring.  I hate what it's done to Frodo.  I hate what it's doing to Frodo.  He nearly jumped out of his skin when that axe struck the Ring, like the strike was meant for him.  

My Mum always says it's wrong to hate.  That hate's a poison, that it'll eat you up inside.

But I can't help how I feel.

So, it's got to be tossed into this Mount Doom?  Well, that's that, then.  We've got the Ring this far, nearly lost Mr. Frodo and almost got the lot of us killed in the process, now let somebody else deal with this insanity.

_"One does not simply walk into Mordor."_

There he goes again!  I don't know his name, but that big one gives me a bad feeling.  Use the Ring against the enemy… oh, now that's a grand idea.  I'm no warrior, and I'll never claim to be, but even I know that that is one stupid idea.  I'd bet Pippin could come up with a better strategy than that.  Why, I'd bet Bill could come up with a better strategy than that.

_"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?"_

Yep, I could see this comin' a mile off.  All jumpin' out of their chairs, yellin', wavin' their arms about.  Never figured I'd see elves carrying on like that.  And that big fellow is actually standing there yelling in Mr. Gandalf's face!  If he doesn't watch it, he's going to make Mr. Gandalf angry, and end up turned into a frog or something else unnatural. 

**Tsk**.  This is just plain foolishness.  Look at 'em all.  Humans, elves, and dwarves alike - actin' like a bunch of children squabblin' to get their way when the fate of all of us is hanging in the balance.  Lord Elrond looks disgusted with the lot of 'em, and I don't blame him.  

_"I will take it!"_

What?!  He… he didn't just…

_"I will take it!"_

Mr. Frodo… oh no… please, please no!

They're stopping… they've heard him…

Mr. Frodo… what have you done?!

_"I will take the Ring to Mordor.  Though… I do not know the way."_

He's gone mad… that's the only thing I think of.  Poor Mr. Frodo's gone stark raving mad from carrying that wretched Ring!

He can't do it… he can't…

He must.

I know it in my heart. 

I don't know how I know it, but I do.

He's not gone mad at all.  He knows he's tied in with that Ring.

His fate.

Our fates.

He's got to see this through till the end.

He's the only one who can.

Oh, Frodo, dear Mr. Frodo, my closest, closest friend.

Well, only one thing for it…

_"Hey!" _

_"Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me!"_

He looks so surprised.  As if I'd let him go off and get himself killed without me!

Um… never mind.

Well, Samwise, you're either off to make history, or off to certain doom.

Either way, least Mr. Frodo'll have you with him.

After all, that's what friends do for each other, ain't it?


End file.
